Over the last several years, the growth of cell phones and messaging devices has increased the need for keypads that are small and tightly spaced. In particular, QWERTY keypads have become smaller with greater key switch density. With decreasing overall size, there has been greater focus on efforts to make individual keys more usable to a user. For example, keyboard design considers how readily the user can select or click (“clickability”) individual key structures of keyboard. The clickability may be affected by various factors, such as the individual key structure size and shape, as well as the spacing between key structures and the tactile response of individual key structures.
With the growth of small form factor devices, such as cell phones and wireless messages, there have been several designs and schemes for providing smaller functional keypads, particularly with respect to keypads that provide character entry. For example, keyboard layouts have been designed using button structures and individual key orientations that reduce the overall surface area of the keypad. Such designs have often focused on QWERTY keyboard layouts, which normally require at least 26-30 individual keys.